


【聪璇】春雷

by Szetsing



Category: BEJ48, SNH48G
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szetsing/pseuds/Szetsing
Summary: 雷声击碎仲春夜空，她梦见世上最后温柔的狮子。
Relationships: 聪璇
Kudos: 3





	【聪璇】春雷

**Author's Note:**

> 故事和现实有很多出入，不要细究。就是想摸一个我理解中的聪璇，主要是段艺璇儿。

段艺璇和牛聪聪讲自己拉票公演的舞台设计时，牛聪聪心里是有点别扭的。难道是服装部的库存不能满足你吗段艺璇儿，那么多衣服为什么一定要穿婚纱呢。网络信号不太好，段艺璇的声音在微信通话里有些失真，听起来是模糊的，但语气却一点没有含混，当然可能也稍微支吾了那么一下，似乎是拼命在深夜练舞后的疲惫大脑里搜寻合适的字句，随后放弃挣扎，很干脆地说，我就想这样嘛。

你确定要穿婚纱？确定。

你真的要戴戒指？对呀。

那好吧，牛聪聪再无话可说，如果刨除那点私心的话，这只是前同事一个工作上的决定而已，来问问她的意思已经很难得了，多说一句恐怕都不合适。段艺璇还有好几个节目要排，两人又短短交谈几句便挂了电话，夜里十一点，远不到牛聪聪一般入睡的时间，但她还是郁郁地丢下手机，把空调降低到二十二度，再拿被子把自己裹紧，扎进枕头，希望能快快入睡。

两个小时后牛聪聪被从窗外一路滚进梦里的闷雷惊醒，连滚带爬冲到窗前，却鬼使神差没忍住将窗子推开一条细细的缝隙，夏夜的阵雨立刻打湿了手指尖。窗外是永远灯火辉煌的北京，但在醒来之前，这里却是一座空城，地面已被植被侵吞，但仍有巨大的建筑隐约漂浮在半空中浓厚的灰色云雾上，那些必须被仰视的顶端竟然还时不时闪烁一点光明。牛聪聪感觉到脚边有什么温暖的东西拱来拱去，她低头，看见一只段艺璇变成的狮子在像小猫一样反复蜷舒身躯。

她试图把这只中等体型的猫科动物捞进怀里，却扑了个空，只勉勉强强摸到它的尾巴尖。小狮子带着最后的眷恋蹭了蹭她的小腿，随后突然舒展身躯，腾空跃起，飞向了半空中某幢正在发亮的建筑。小狮子发出吼声，消没在光芒里，然后竟然是无数相同的吼声被反射回来，轰隆隆地在这个突然荒芜的诡谲都会上空炸开。

牛聪聪因为一场北京夏夜再常见不过的雷阵雨失眠了。

刚退团的那会儿，牛聪聪还因为放心不下段艺璇而隔三差五看看公演直播，截图发给段艺璇，配上一句语音，段艺璇儿你看我现在尊享屏幕超v。段艺璇就唠唠叨叨地和她讲今天跳舞没发挥好，或是加了个新的设计好像效果不错，什么什么的。遇到特殊公演还能收获对每个特殊舞台从策划到呈现的完整复盘，长篇大论滔滔不绝，牛聪聪只靠听声音或看文字，眼前就自动浮现段艺璇苦思冥想——急得蹬腿——灵机一动的全过程。等再过一两个小时，牛聪聪睡意昏沉，入眠之前最后看一眼微博，就能刷到段艺璇的公演后小作文，哇，这不就是刚才哇啦哇啦那一大堆内容的总结整理吗？

牛聪聪气醒了，噼里啪啦地给段艺璇打字，段艺璇儿啊，你这是把咱俩对话框当草稿夹了嘛？

段艺璇带着鼻音，撒娇一样的语音传过来。先讲给你听你还有什么不乐意的！

但后来牛聪聪就不怎么再看直播了。一来公演而已，自己也不是没跳过，几首歌翻来覆去听到吐，刚刚转换视角时的新奇感没几天就磨光了。二来新的演出总能不经意间勾起旧的记忆，她忍不住要给好多个场景做出“如果我在现场”的支线想象。其实她退团退得挺坚决的，这种想象不至于带来任何后悔，但就是会让她觉得心口突然凭空失掉一块，一串幽微的叹息声在那个空洞里反复回荡，持续坠落，带来又痛又沉的失重感。

那个空洞的名字，叫做段艺璇。

等到牛聪聪再次打开北芭的公演直播，刚好赶上了段艺璇几乎可以说是最惨的一次mc，为了不扮鬼脸，被整整两组小mc逼到几乎要在台上躺平打滚。所有人都在笑，就连段艺璇都好像是在笑意里哼哼唧唧地耍赖，牛聪聪却只想哭，名为“如果我在现场”的不爽和心痛第一次爆炸膨胀。可是她也不知道自己身为她们的前同事，还能再做什么，她不能把大家的关注点引向下一个话题，也不能彪悍起来直接把人拎回后台，只好先给段艺璇发了一条安慰的短信，然后送出一条弹幕：你们不要再搞ddd了，她真的要哭了。

但之后却只跟上了好几条“搞队长搞队长！”

牛聪聪气得啪一下扣上了电脑。

可能是那天闹得太狠，可能公演结束后成员们有谈过这件事，总之之后的mc，至少牛聪聪抽查的那几场里，没再出现过如此尴尬的局面。牛聪聪看着愈发默契的团队配合和比以往更游刃有余的段艺璇，一时间竟然有点看着宝贝闺女逐渐出息的心情。

小孩长大了，越来越厉害了。

应该也越来越不需要我的照顾了吧。

然而牛聪聪天性乐观，吸着鼻子竟然还会突然意识到，平时拿来当小朋友宠着疼着的段艺璇，其实比自己还大一岁。

怎么这样，也不公平啊。

段艺璇想在拉票公演穿婚纱唱《笨》。牛聪聪在后半夜的、自己一个人的卧室里想起她决定退团的那天。人间喇叭段艺璇，来敲她的门，中气十足声音洪亮地隔着一层木板把她从头到脚数落了一遍。左邻右舍发来消息拜托牛聪聪放小祖宗进屋吧，她也只能没好气地去开门，段艺璇背后突然没了支撑，差点滚倒在地，还好被牛聪聪稳稳接住。

她们聊了整整一夜。天光微亮时，段艺璇终于讲累了，拿过手机给牛聪聪听新公演里的歌曲demo。她在尽最后的力量做挽留，她说，你听这首歌是给你的solo曲，你听它多好听嘛，歌词写得也好，“说好要一起携手走过的人，在微凉某清晨一转身，只剩下手心残留的余温”，你看已经退了那么多人了B队现在还在很艰难的时刻你真的忍心再丢下我吗你忍心吗忍心吗……

因为太累，所以段艺璇念着念着就睡着了。等到醒来，牛聪聪的行李几乎打包完毕。她像哄小孩一样摸了摸段艺璇蓬起来的头发。终于，牛聪聪也和歌里唱到过的人一样，“在微凉某清晨一转身”，告别了“偶像女团BEJ48 成员”的头衔，做回从前那个最简单朴素的，牛聪聪。

半年后新公演上线，那首《笨》成了段艺璇的solo曲目。

牛聪聪无需解梦，就明白自己为什么会梦到破败却又华丽的首都，为什么会梦到狮子，为什么会梦到段艺璇，为什么她那么确定狮子就是段艺璇，段艺璇就是那只飞向空中当时唯一华彩的狮子。

她爱上了一只狮子，尽管她还不明白要如何去爱这只狮子。

那个算是告别的夜晚，两个人的谈话像坡道上滚落的石头，逐渐失控危险，牛聪聪一时上头，等到段艺璇努力伸出一只手推她时，她才意识到两个人已经衣冠不整缠成一团，她的拥抱太紧了，段艺璇憋得小脸通红，但两个人都在流泪，脸颊和鬓发都是湿漉漉的，分不清究竟是谁哭得更厉害。她悚然一惊，放开怀里的人。

她们很默契地假装方才的事情从未存在，而且同时打定主意要一直假装下去，并在内心努力找补，希望将暗涌的情感归类为女孩子之间黏黏糊糊的友谊。也许牛聪聪在段艺璇来敲门骂人时动摇了吧，决定留下什么的，其实她自己也没法说清楚，但似乎是在那个无法遏制的动心的片段之后，决定自己非走不可的。

牛聪聪让那只梦里的狮子再一次在闭上的眼睛里飞腾，她有小猫一样在脚边蹭来蹭去的温柔。有不会喑哑的吼叫，没被剪掉的利爪，和注定要飞翔的命运。她戴上耳机，单曲循环段艺璇独唱的《笨》。狮子如旧梦那样，依旧扑向炫目的光芒，但光芒中隐约浮现出了一条弯曲的轮廓和一块粉色的标识。是BEJ48在悠唐的剧场外观和招牌。

原来是这样的呀，哈哈。

牛聪聪睡得很安稳。

时间没什么了不起地过去了。两人依旧时常发消息，偶尔约饭，各有各的生活正轨。牛聪聪上学，拍vlog，习惯性招猫逗狗；段艺璇总选御三家缔造分团奇迹，喊出剑指第一的口号，又赶在新的夏天到来之前，通过努力争取，得到参加青春有你的机会。

长隆里不能用手机，牛聪聪只能通过节目和花絮单方面了解段艺璇的近况，每期都要从一百来个姑娘的夹缝里找人。进厂之前，牛聪聪还和段艺璇开玩笑说，不是有一次打电话的机会么，要不你就给我打电话吧，你哭成啥样我都不会笑话你的，保证好好陪你说话。到四月份我还要过生日，本命年的生日那么重要，十二年才有一回，你看看能不能靠跟选管卖萌把手机要过来问候问候我……

电话倒是打了过来，但生日问候是没有的。好在那天是周四，牛聪聪就着中午吃剩的生日蛋糕看完了新一期节目。

段艺璇镜头还是太少，牛聪聪看不够，忍不住叼着塑料叉子，数不清第多少次重温段艺璇那些没有她陪在身边的舞台。

又是拉票公演的《笨》。

她的小朋友穿着婚纱站在舞台上，一曲终了，从一旁的花束中取出戒指戴在手上，面朝观众，眼中含泪，但是神态勇敢又坚定。尽管她唱的是“但愿此生无悔留在这座城”，可歌声却诚恳地同每一个观众诉说：请把“但愿”去掉。我，段艺璇，从不后悔成为BEJ48的段艺璇，从不后悔成为你们的小偶像。

牛聪聪死命咬住叉子，哭泣着从沙发滑向地板。她想起后来看到过的粉丝印象表，段艺璇的公式照下写着“存天理灭人欲”，是真的很贴切吧，牛聪聪身为偶像始终兢兢业业，但自问从未有过段艺璇这么可怕的偶像精神，心甘情愿登上一座荒漠为里、浮华为表的大型祭坛。

这场演出，牛聪聪拿了赠票，却在拉票环节开始前慌不择路地逃离。因此她什么都明白，却偏偏错过了段艺璇的蒙混过关，错过了她唯一一次，无限接近彻底泄露的，理应被抛弃的私心。

电子屏幕上日期跳动。

今年天气异常，雷阵雨来得过早，击碎仲春的夜空。

牛聪聪合衣睡在沙发前的地上，她梦见世上最后温柔的狮子。

===== fin =====


End file.
